Eugly
Eugly the rabbit is a secondary character on the show, Pretty's fraternal twin and Quack Quack's girlfriend. She is the main four's neighbor, according to the episode "Let's Play Truth or Dare". Personality Eugly is very sensitive. She starts crying at even the slightest insult. She is also very kind, but if somebody attempts to hurt Pretty or Quack Quack she will not hesitate to beat them up. Pretty treats her like a slave. She is shown to have hidden talents; one episode showed her to be a good ballerina and another one showed her to be an amazing singer. Appearance Eugly is a pink rabbit. She has orange hair which cover her eyes, which she ties into three short pigtails. She wears a black tee shirt, which doesn't cover her stomach, and a pink skirt with black leggings. The tee shirt has a white design on it, which changes depending on her emotions (flower, heart, broken heart, skull, electrical outlet, sun, raining cloud) Appearances Season 2 *"Let's Play Truth or Dare" *"What if We Played at Riding Ponies?" *"Let's Play Lady Luck" *"Let's Play Ki Cé Ka Raison" *"Let's Play Lunatic Tocques" *"Let's Play Marriage" *"Let's Play Vacation… Castaways" *"Let's Play Smileyland Wrestling Championship" *"Let's Play McDaube" *"Let's Play Clone Party" *"Let's Play Tutus Galore" *"Let's Play Orchestra Conductor" *"Let's Play Return to the Super Future" *"Let's Play the End of the World" *"Let's Play Beach Volleyball" *"Let's Play Curse of the Pharaoh" *"Let's Play Top Models" *"Let's Play Party" *"Let's Play Sitcom" *"Let's Play Jump Rope" *"Let's Play Waiter Race" *"Let's Play Musical Comedy" *"Let's Play Baseball" Season 3 *"Let's Play the Very Special Episode" *"Let's Play Sheep Vote" *"Let's Play Global Warming" *"Let's Play I Like You" *"Let's Play Corsair Queen" *"Let's Play Court of Miracles" *"Let's Play Boys-Girls" *"Let's Play Keep Smiling *"Let's Play Jetset vs. Jahjah" *"Let's Play Replicating" *"Let's Play at Saving Money" *"Let's Play Hunter" *"Let's Play Voice Academy" *"Let's Play Vroom Vroom" *"Let's Play Saving the Ice Caps" *"Let's Play With Eugly" *"Let's Play at Being Fans" *"Let's Play I'm Super Mad" Season 4 * "Let's Play the Letter" * "Let's Play Forest of Spankings" * "Let's Play Voice Academy 2" * "Let's Play cupid.com" * "Let's Play Mrs. Claus" * "Let's Play Love Diplomat" * "Let's Play Mr. Sheepy and the Dorks" * "Let's Play Multibirthday" Quack Quack XP * "Experiment 31: Saving Eugly" Role in the show Eugly usually has very little significance to the plot, but on occasion she has major roles. In "Let's Play Truth or Dare", Bad Kaeloo and Quack Quack both fell in love with her and had a fight, but in the end Kaeloo gave up since she wanted Quack Quack to be happy. Since then, Eugly has been dating Quack Quack. In most of her appearances, Eugly can be seen with Quack Quack or with Pretty. * Kaeloo and Eugly's Relationship * Stumpy and Eugly's Relationship * Quack Quack and Eugly's Relationship * Mr. Cat and Eugly's Relationship * Pretty and Eugly's Relationship * Eugly and Olaf's Relationship Names in Other Languages Gallery IMG 1211.JPG IMG 1200.JPG IMG 1209.JPG tumblr_md2he580CC1rzt3fd.gif|Stumpy shouldn't have done that tumblr_md2heaOdMU1rzt3fd.gif tumblr_mdhiqsLpQi1rzt3fd.gif|Bad K flirting with Eugly tumblr_meco0db1Md1rzt3fd.gif|Yoo hoo Eugly Bonded with Quack Quack.png Eugly Pounding Stumpy.png Eugly With Lamb Barbeque.png Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Eugly'Français'] Category:Females Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Quack Quack XP Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters